Haspur
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Diviner's Tent (AR0726 – 327,256), Central Baldur's Gate |relatives = |friends = |enemies = |other relationships = |quests = * Marek and Lothander * Baldur's Gate main quest line – Chapter Five (optional) * Save Duke Eltan(optional) * Baldur's Gate main quest line – Chapter Seven (optional) |level = 1 |hit_points = 6 |strength = 11 |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 10 |intelligence = 15 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 12 |total_scores = 74 |luck = 0 |weapon_proficiencies = Small Sword (3)BG |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 20 |morale = 12 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 14 |s_v_wand = 11 |s_v_polymorph = 13 |breath = 15 |s_v_spell = 12 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |ai_scripts = |items = |ai_scripts = WTRUNSGT.bcs As the name implies: runs if attacked. |xp_value = 7 |gold = 39 |items = Dagger |drop_icons = |drop_icons caption = |reputation_kill = |voice_actor = |creature_code = DIVINE.cre |in game = |in game caption = }} The Diviner, also known as the Fortune Teller Haspur,The sign on his tent reads "The Fortune Teller", and he introduces himself with the question "You wish to hear the arcane knowledge of Haspur?" is a seer from the fair in central Baldur's Gate. Once per day, if paid with , he is willing to answer a question in his tent, the northernmost on the city's fairgrounds. His fortune telling includes business information and details about the Gate's high society, as well as life-saving knowledge about very private circumstances and solutions to them. :''Note: It doesn't suffice to visit him once per calendar day: twenty-four hours at least must have passed to get his powers restored.'' Over the course of chapters Five and Seven, the Diviner turns out to be a reliable source of oftentimes unique information – if it wasn't for the and 24 hours waiting time for each of his seven visions. Quests Marek and Lothander When Lothander offers his help in getting rid off the poisoning by Marek, he needs the help of Gorion's Ward first – namely to pay the Diviner who may know how the geas, that lies on him, can be removed again. If the Ward agrees, Lothander then leads the party to the Fortune Teller's tent on the market place, where he will wait outside. :''Note: Though Lothander explains, this would be "where the Diviner stays during the day," he can be found in the tent at nighttime as well.'' The Diviner is only able to answer one question per day, so it is wise to choose the right one from the start, else Lothander will be not very happy about the "idiot", who doomed them all to die. For the ridiculous amount of , Haspur is able to reveal that only Jalantha Mistmyr in the Waterqueen's House has the appropriate power – but then his own is exhausted. Save Duke Eltan The Diviner is able to see the reason behind Eltan's illness, if paid for a vision during the investigations of this Chapter Seven quest, and points to his healer, Rashad. If one has the necessary 50 gold to spare and trusts in Divination – this information this clear can otherwise only be obtained via direct confrontation of the culprit. Other, more general visions * The Diviner can name the each time current leader of the Iron Throne twice: ** When asked in Chapter Five, he states, it's Rieltar Costak.The surnames "Anchev" and "Costak" are confused several times in the classic edition of Baldur's Gate. "Anchev" eventually became prevalent for Sarevok's lineage, while "Costak" was connected to Brunos. ** If asked again after the Candlekeep massacre, he reveals the name Sarevok Costak. * The same answer he will give when asked in Chapter Seven about who framed Gorion's Ward for that massacre. * He has a rather short statement on what the Iron Throne's agenda might be: "making money." * He can give a thieving party tips about who's the wealthiest man in the city and where he keeps all the money. (He does not see or reveal that it is difficult to break into and rob that house without bloodshed and a loss in reputation.) Notes * Despite his name, or rather title, he is not specialized in Divination. In fact, he has no single spell in his book. Bugs External links * References Category:Articles with redlinks